


Enamor

by bluishblue21



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Plot-twist, Slow Burn, jeongmi, saida-sideship, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluishblue21/pseuds/bluishblue21
Summary: With all of the chances and circumstances, how long can Mina pretend that Jeongyeon is just a friend?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 60
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1: Postal Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I want to give you a heads up that English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. I will try my best to update this fic at least twice a month. Thank you. :)

**_[Dream’s orphanage, 2004]_ **

_ “Mina sweetie come here.” said Jaime, one of the caregivers in the orphanage, while extending her hand to the young girl. _

_ “Unnie..”  _

_ The 7 year old Mina hugs her penguin plushie and steps back to hide behind her best friend.  _

_ Jeongyeon stands still and firm, she holds the younger’s hand and ready herself to protect the girl. _

_ Jaime giggles because of the familiar adorable scene.  _

_ She witnessed how Mina and Jeongyeon came to the orphanage at the same time, and in almost the same circumstances when they were still infants. The two basically grew up together having this strong bond that no one knows when it started. _

_ She is one of the pioneer workers in the orphanage which was assigned to the group of kids where Mina and Jeongyeon belong so she is aware that they are each other’s best friend and she understands how these kids’ friendship works.  _

_ Jeongyeon is the only one that Mina trusts. No one, not even Jaime, can make Mina calm whenever she’s not in the mood but Jeongyeon. _

_ “It’s okay, Jeongyeon. There’s nothing to worry about,” the caregiver smiles and peeks behind Jeongyeon. She knew that Mina would come willingly once Jeongyeon told her. _

_ “Mina has visitors.” Jaime said and caressed Jeongyeon’s hair. _

_ The two girls look at each other with their furrowed eyebrows. Their hearts, especially Mina’s heart, are racing because having visitors could mean two things. It’s either they are about to get adopted or-- _

_ “Your grandfather found you and they are here to pick you up. Congratulations, Mina. You’re going home.” Jaime added. _

\----

**[Present time]**

“This is so big!” Dahyun exclaimed while looking up at the 24-storey building. It’s her 25th time to say that phrase but who cares? THE.BUILDING.IS.SO.TALL.AND.BIG!

She gulps and glances at her sister who is looking at the entrance of the said building while wearing a big hopeful smile on her lips.

It’s not everyday that Dahyun see Jeongyeon smile that way, or smile genuinely in general. She often smiles just to give people around her an assurance that she’s okay and doing well.

So when Jeongyeon told her that she thought she found her childhood friend from the orphanage while smiling from ear to ear, she did not hesitate to volunteer to give her company. She did not flinch or argue even Jeongyeon told her that they will visit her friend as soon as today.

But Jeongyeon failed to mention that her friend is working in this big building. It makes her feel intimidated and unsure about what’s about to happen.

Dahyun looks at the people entering and exiting the building. She felt that they do not belong in this kind of environment so she tapped Jeongyeon’s shoulder.

“Are you sure that we are at the right place?” Dahyun asked anxiously while glancing on her sides from time to time. 

If you were going to ask Dahyun, hiding behind the tree and peeking is kinda suspicious--

“This is the best place to wait for her. I can see the entrance from here. You’re so smart Kim Dahyun!” 

Jeongyeon pinched her cheeks before turning her attention back to the building’s entrance.

Okay, yeah. It’s her ‘bright’ idea at first, but she’s so afraid that they ended up in trouble later on.

The building’s guards keep on looking in their direction and they are in their old and faded clothes. So Dahyun has an idea on what’s playing on the guards minds at the moment. She doesn't want to cause a scene if ever that the guards decided that they are suspicious enough to be near the building.

“Yes. I’m 100% sure that Mina is inside of that building.” 

Jeongyeon doesn't even glance at her when Dahyun gasps upon hearing Jeongyeon’s friend’s name.

“Mina? As in, that beautiful woman that we saw in the convenient store’s television just now?” Dahyun jaw drops. Her mouth literally fell open.

Jeongyeon looks at her and nods her head. She touched Dahyun’s chin to help her close her mouth while curiously looking at the younger girl.

“Of course she’s inside! She’s basically the CEO!” Dahyun exclaimed. She started pacing back and forth.

She held her nape and thought of a way to knock some senses to her older sister.

“This is a bad idea.”

Jeongyeon furrowed her brows.

“What do you mean?”

“Unnie, look, I know that she’s quite pretty and her beauty marks remind you of someone,” Dahyun paused while trying to remember her sister’s stories and descriptions about her friend which she can possibly connect to the CEO Mina.

And to be honest, CEO Mina has all of those features the way she remembers it from Jeongyeon’s unending stories.

“-but it doesn’t mean that she is your childhood friend!” she explained with some hand gestures.

Jeongyeon just chuckles to Dahyun’s frustration. She can’t believe that they are about to get themselves in trouble and Jeongyeon just chuckles on her. They just initially planned to buy instant ramen for dinner and now they are here!

“Jeongyeon unnie-”

“I’m pretty sure that she’s the Mina I know.” Jeongyeon cuts her off and gives her a familiar reassuring smile. 

That usually calms Dahyun whenever she’s emotional. She trusts her sister so much because Jeongyeon will never do things that can harm her, but right now is a different story.

Dahyun can’t calm down mostly because she is worried about her sister’s welfare.

She knew that once Jeongyeon made up her mind, it would be hard for anyone to convince her otherwise. You have to give her sensible reasons for her to consider changing her mind.

“This building has more than one exit,” Dahyun started.

She was able to get Jeongyeon’s attention once again.

“Mina is a CEO so most probably, she is using a car.” she then pointed out the building’s parking lot entrance.

Jeongyeon started to scratch her right eyebrow while staring at the place where Dahyun pointed her fingers. That gesture made Dahyun smile because it means that Jeongyeon is starting to think through things.

“And even if Mina got lazy to bring her car to work today, like I said, this building has more than one entrance. And there’s also a possibility that she is not there because she’s the CEO. She can be out of the country, who knows?”

There’s a pregnant pause between the two of them. Dahyun let out a sigh of relief when Jeongyeon held her hand and started to walk their way home.

She smiles in victory because it is the first time that she has managed to change her sister’s mind.

“Dahyun,” Jeongyeon said.

“Hmm?”

“Tell me how postal mail works.”

\----

It’s a very busy day for the newly appointed CEO of the YGY company.

Aside from the mountain of papers which need her signature, there are also few meetings and interviews she needs to attend to.

Right now, she’s enjoying her 10 minute break inside her office before going to her next meeting. And when she says that she’s on her break, she means she’s reading and signing papers as much as her ‘break’ allows.

_ ‘One last file and I’ll get back to you later.’  _ Mina thought then reached out for the last file she decided to read before heading to her next meeting.

But to her surprise, it’s not a paper that needs her signature.

It’s a mail.

She scanned the white envelope and her eyes went wide when she read the name of the sender.

**_From: Kim Jeongyeon._ **

She opened the envelope right away and read the letter. She is not familiar with the last name, but the sender’s first name caught her attention and made her heart race. The room temperature of her office is not that cold but her hands are like freezing. 

After minutes of reading, Mina calls her secretary with a teary eye.

“I want you to clear my schedule on saturday.” Mina said with a smile on her lips.

\----

**_[2004]_ **

_ Young Jeongyeon patiently waits outside the director’s office while Mina is inside and talking to her grandfather.  _

_ She’s playing the hands of Mina’s penguin plushie to distract herself about her worries. Despites her young age, she knows that what’s happening or what’s about to happen is good for Mina. She’s happy but at the same time sad.  _

_ She felt bad about being sad. _

_ She’s aware that Mina was about to have a family but she’s also aware that that family might take her best friend away from her soon. _

_ Those are the kinds of thoughts playing inside her little mind when the office’s door suddenly opens and then there’s a crying Mina running back to the Children’s bedroom. _

_ Jeongyeon stands up and snaps her head inside the office. _

_ She makes eye contact with the old man sitting in front of the director’s table before following her best friend. _

_ She found the girl sobbing while sitting on the floor besides her bed with her hands covering her face. Jeongyeon sits beside Mina and hugs her sideways, caressing her hair. _

_ “I’m here.” _

_ Mina turns to her and hugs her so tight. _

_ “I don’t want to leave you here.” Mina said while sobbing uncontrollably. _

_ Jeongyeon was about to open her mouth to say something when her eyes noticed Jaime holding a bag while approaching their location. _

_ Right there and then, Jeongyeon realized that Mina has to leave that day.  _


	2. Chapter 2: Comfortable

**_[2003]_ **

_ “Come in.” Jaime said after hearing three light knocks on the door. _

_ The door opened and she found Jeongyeon standing against it with her hands clasped together on her back. The caregiver stopped arranging the files on the director’s table when she saw the bothered face of the bravest kid in the orphanage. _

_ She approached the kid and squatted in front of her to meet her eye level then she held Jeongyeon’s shoulders. _

_ “Why are you here? Is there something wrong?”  _

_ Jeongyeon hesitated before answering the adult’s question which made Jaime more worried.  _

_ “Minari got hurt.”  _

_ Jeongyeon’s voice cracked but you can tell the way she stands that she’s trying to show that she's brave and she’s holding back her tears. _

_ “Hurt? What happened? Let’s bring her to the clinic.” _

_ Jeongyeon shakes her head quickly. _

_ “She doesn’t want to go there,” Jeongyeon paused while Jaime just stared at the kid and waited for her to continue. _

_ “She lost her balance when she ran towards me after I told her that I saw a troupe of ants walking from my location,” Jeongyeon gulps while trying so hard to suppress her tears. Jaime got a glass of water and gave it to the girl. Jeongyeon took it but she just held on to it and continued what she was saying. _

_ “She hurt her knees. I told her that we should go to the clinic to have it cleaned but she doesn’t want to go there even though I explained that the nurses will not be going to inject her with anything..”  _

_ Jeongyeon seems so hesitant so Jaime nodded her head to encourage the kid to continue.  _

_ “So I’m here to ask if you can get me a first aid kit in the clinic so I can do the cleaning of her wounds instead.” Jeongyeon added, avoiding Jaime’s eye contact because she’s afraid that she might receive a scolding. _

_ Jaime stares at Jeongyeon once again. Then seconds later, there’s a smile formed on her lips. She shuffles Jeongyeon’s hair which makes Jeongyeon look at her confusingly. _

_ “Oh my, our Jeongyeonie is so worried about our Minari. I guess I can do that for you but let me help you clean Mina’s wounds, okay?” Jaime said lovingly. _

_ Jeongyeon’s eyes sparkled with joy as she nodded her head continuously. _

_ Jaime chuckles at the sight. She stands up and offers her hand to Jeongyeon which the younger person holds immediately. _

_ While on their way to the clinic, Jeongyeon suddenly asked Jaime a question. _

_ “Jaimie unnie,” she started. _

_ Jaime just hummed and looked at the kid beside her. _

_ “How can you help someone to be strong? It’s not like I don’t want to protect Mina anymore but I want her to be strong on her own as well so she can manage whenever I’m not around. How can I do that?” _

_ Jaime can’t help but to feel proud at Jeongyeon because her question and the way she thinks is not a common thing for her age. She always knew that the kid is smart but she never knew that this is how mature she is.  _

_ Jaime is so sure that whoever adopts Jeongyeon would be so lucky. _

_ “Braveness and being strong are the things which you cannot teach to another person easily. It requires cooperation and willingness of the other person for them to learn it.” _

_ Jeongyeon scratches her eyebrow while listening. _

_ “And if you really want to help Mina to become as brave and as strong as you,then maybe you should lessen your protectiveness around her. Allow her to get hurt and stand on her own sometimes because those things are part of our lives that will mold us to be a better person.”  _

_ “I understand. Thank you so much, Jaime unnie.” Jeongyeon said with a wide smile on her lips. _

_ \---- _

**[Present]**

“Say what?” 

Dahyun almost choked on her toothpaste on Monday morning when Jeongyeon told her what she did.

“I said I applied for another part-time job this week.” Jeongyeon replied while she’s frying sunny side up eggs for their breakfast. She’s smiling from ear to ear and whistling a happy song once in a while. 

Dahyun washed her face and gargled before she turned her attention to her sister. 

“No, not that part. Before you said that, you said something.” 

Jeongyeon turned off the stove and placed the plate with eggs on the table. 

“I sent a postal mail for Mina and I used the company’s address. Remember when I rent a pc the other day? Apparently, all of the information I need for my mail is available online.” Jeongyeon said happily. 

Dahyun can tell that the woman is very happy and excited. Although she wanted to tell her that the possibility of her postal mail to be read and answered by Mina is very slim, she chose not to say a word about it.

“Good for you, unnie. I hope you receive a reply soon.” Dahyun said while she’s pulling a chair to sit on it.

They started to eat their breakfast.

“I know that she’s a very busy person and for her to read my letter might take some time.” Jeongyeon said after chewing the food in her mouth. 

Dahyun looks at her curiously. 

“So I told her in my letter that I will wait for her every Saturday at the coffee shop near our university. Basically the one where I do a part-time job.” 

Again, Dahyun wanted to tell her that it’s impossible. 

Her stories about Mina happened a long time ago. There's no way that Mina did not change even just for a bit. 

She is so worried about Jeongyeon because life throws so many loads for them to carry already. Jeongyeon was nothing but a good sister and a parent to her even though they are not blood related. 

Dahyun wants to protect her sister too the way she’s been protecting her. Her older sister is too nice and too pure for this cruel world.

She wanted to tell her thoughts and opinion about Mina but Jeongyeon smiles are preventing her from doing it. How can she take away those rare genuine smiles? So she chose not to say a thing once again.

“Don't worry about me, Dahyun-ah.”Jeongyeon said softly.

That brought Dahyun back from her thoughts. She found Jeongyeon smiling at her with so much assurance in her eyes. The older one noticed her worries after all.

“Unnie..” 

“Mina is a good person. I can assure you that. The part-time job I’m applying for is good for this week only. I just wanna buy a new set of clothes to wear every saturday to be presentable enough for Mina.” Jeongyeon told Dahyun.

Dahyun sighs but nods her head later on. 

\----

Saturday came so fast. 

Mina is currently driving her Montero Sport with her racing heart. 

Since the day that she received a letter from Jeongyeon, she can’t stop herself from reminiscing the good old days she had with her childhood friend. She’s so excited about this meeting that she even dreamed about their memories together twice this week. 

She let out a sigh of relief when she arrived at the small coffee shop and there’s a parking space allotted for the customers. She turned off the engine and entered the establishment. 

She hit her own forehead when she realized that she didn't know what Jeongyeon looks like yet. 

She brings out her phone to text her but then again, she remembered that the number is not replying to any of the messages she sent the whole week. So most probably, Jeongyeon number is not working or Jeongyeon put a wrong number on her letter.

But she doesn't have any choice. The coffee shop is pretty packed and there’s a lot of women around her so she calls Jeongyeon’s number.

After three rings, someone answered the call. Mina roams her eyes around the coffee shop to check which of the customers is currently on her phone. 

“Okay, listen here, you prankster.” the person on the other line said, making Mina’s eyebrow furrow. 

“Hello?”

“No hellos for you. You’ve been pranking me the whole week by sending random messages-”

“Am I talking to Jeongyeon?” not to be disrespectful, but Mina had to cut the person on the other line because she’s standing near the entrance of the coffee shop for 5 minutes now. 

Plus, the person on the other line doesn’t sound like Jeongyeon. She doesn’t know what Jeongyeon’s voice sounds like but she’s sure that Jeongyeon is more polite than the person on the other line.

There’s a moment of silence and Mina was about to end the call when the other person talked.

“A-are you really Mina? As in the CEO Mina????”

“Yes. Are you Jeongyeon?” Mina roamed her eyes inside the coffee shop once again then she noticed a pretty woman near the window.

The woman is reading a book and there’s a smile on her lips that caught Mina’s attention. 

The smile is familiar.

Mina’s eyes were glued on the unknown woman. Her heart started to feel the excitement once again, but the woman is not on her phone. 

Her thoughts were cut short when the person on the other line cleared her throat.

“I’m so sorry Miss Mina. I’m Kim Dahyun, Jeongyeon’s sister. She’s at the coffee shop right now probably sitting on her favorite spot-”

The confirmation that Jeongyeon is not the person on the other line made Mina take her steps towards the woman near the glass window. The person on the other line is still talking but Mina can’t understand a thing while she’s making her way to the woman.

She politely said her goodbyes and ended the call when she reached the side of the person she suspects to be Jeongyeon.

“Jeongyeon.”

The woman lifted her head and Mina swore she saw her eyes smile the moment it landed on her.

“Mina.”

\----

Jeongyeon ordered a cup of Americano and sat beside the window wall when she arrived at the coffee shop.

This is her favorite spot whenever she’s here to study. She opened the novel book she borrowed from Chaeyoung, Dahyun’s friend, for her to read while waiting for Mina. 

She’s starting to get so into it when a sweet voice calls out her name. 

“Jeongyeon.” 

Jeongyeon felt the goosebumps running up into her head. She lifts her gaze from her book to her side where the voice came from to see the person who calls out her name. 

That was when their eyes met for the first time in 15 years. 

“Mina.” 

\-----

Mina has never been so good at starting conversation. 

You can count on her if it’s a presentation about business, an interview or a talk about their company’s stocks but initiating a casual conversation between her and her friend is giving her a hard time. 

Especially if that friend is Jeongyeon who she hasn't seen for the past years.

Mina is sitting across Jeongyeon on the table but they are not talking to each other. 

Jeongyeon is basically just staring at her while smiling so Mina chose to stir the coffee that Jeongyeon ordered for her to divert her attention. It’s not that Jeongyeon’s action is making her uncomfortable. In fact, she is surprisingly comfortable for someone who is technically meeting a stranger. 

She just doesn’t know how to deal with the way she stares at her.

Jeongyeon is so pretty, like she’s so beautiful, but she’s staring at Mina like she met the actual aphrodite. How can Mina react to that?

Mina clears her throat to give Jeongyeon a hint that maybe they should talk about anything already. It’s weird that they are together but basically just staring at each other.

“You are pretty.” Jeongyeon suddenly said that made Mina bite her inner cheek. 

“Thank you. You are pretty as well.” Mina answered.

Jeongyeon chuckles and her smile went wide. It’s so cute and contagious so Mina found herself doing the same for no reason.

“Why?” 

Jeongyeon shakes her head.

“Nothing. I just find your voice so cute. It is as cute as I remember.” 

“You’re such a sweet talker, Jeongyeon-ssi.” Mina chuckles while shaking her head with amusement. She sips on her iced coffee to maybe ease the heat of her burning cheeks.

There’s a comfortable silence after that which Mina usually doesn't mind. She loves silence and Jeongyeon’s presence makes it better, but she wanted to ask a lot of things about Jeongyeon, she just didn't know where to start. So silence is not what she needed from the older woman right now.

She was about to initiate a topic when Jeongyeon speaks.

“I’m glad that we met again, Mina.” 

She noticed Jeongyeon's eyes starting to be glassy, the sight makes Mina’s heart warm.

She can feel the sincerity and then she suddenly remembers. 

She remembers the sadness she felt when she learned that she had to leave Jeongyeon, she remembers how sad she is for the first year of being away from her best friend, and remembers how she missed her every single time until she got used to the feeling. 

Mina remembers how she missed Jeongyeon so much. 

She then placed her both elbows on the table, she clasped her both hands together and then she placed her chin on top of it. She is so ready to listen about Jeongyeon’s story to catch up about her life and maybe to figure out how to reinsert herself into it.

Yes. She wants to have Jeongyeon back in her life as well.

Too soon? They are friends who lost each other for more than a decade and can be considered as strangers. Mina can’t understand herself too, but the moment she receives a letter from Jeongyeon, it has been decided. 

Because Mina is so sure that her time in the orphanage with Jeongyeon is the happiest days of her life.

“I’m glad to see you too. How are you? What happened right after I left the orphanage?” Mina asked.

Mina is observant. She developed that trait when she started to train herself to the business world. So she noticed when Jeongyeon’s smile vanished. It was so quick then she went back on smiling again, but even it lasted just for a second, Mina noticed.

She wanted to ask what’s wrong but Jeongyeon started to talk already. 

“Someone adopted me a year after your family found you-”

Mina’s phone rings. It was her secretary. 

She looked at Jeongyeon apologetically before pressing the end button. But then after rejecting the call, her phone was bombarded by tons of messages coming in from her secretary. 

She made herself clear that she doesn’t want any interruption on this day so the fact that her secretary calls and sends her messages still, her concern must be very important.

“I’m so sorry. I need to read and reply to the messages. It’s from my secretary.” Mina said to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon nodded her head and gave her a thumbs up.

Mina had to type on her phone for 15 minutes while Jeongyeon was staring at her face, as if memorizing the details. Then Mina let out a big and heavy sigh after putting her phone down.

“What’s wrong?”

Apparently, her presence in the company is needed in half an hour from now, which means that she needs to cut the conversation with Jeongyeon and leave. It's making her so sad and sorry so she reached for Jeongyeon’s hands above the table.

Jeongyeon flinched but proceeded on holding her hands back.

“I cleared my schedule today just to see you. Really. But there are some things that I can’t control so I’m afraid that I have to leave now..” Mina said while caressing the back of Jeongyeon’s hands with her thumbs. She hopes that she made her feel how sorry she is that she needs to leave already.

Jeongyeon smiles at her with so much understanding in her eyes.

“It’s okay. It’s my shift in a few hours anyways so it’s okay. Let’s catch up some other time.”

Jeongyeon stands up and offers Mina to walk her back to her car which Mina gladly accepted.

“Shift?” Mina asked while making their way to the coffee shop’s door.

“I worked here at night from Monday to Saturday and during daytime, I’m in the university because I’m in my senior year as a culinary student.” Jeongyeon then pointed out the University’s gate across the coffee shop.

No one talked until they reached Mina’s car. Mina seems like she’s in deep thoughts, probably about work, so Jeongyeon chose not to say anything to avoid disturbing the CEO until they reached the parking space when Mina parked her car.

Jeongyeon stands still on the sides while watching Mina entering her car. Mina lowers her car window once she is able to wear her seatbelt.

“Jeongyeon.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m passing by your school every morning whenever I’m on my way to work so I’m thinking if you can text me your address so I can fetch you every morning to give you a ride to your school? We can catch up while we are in the car. How does that sound?” Mina said with hopeful eyes.

It is something that Jeongyeon is not expecting so she wasn’t able to react about it right away. 

They were staring at each other when Mina’s phone started to ring once again, which startled both of them. Mina rejected the call and turned her attention back to Jeongyeon. She doesn’t have time and can’t wait for her answer further so she instructed her to lean down near the car window.

Jeongyeon followed her without saying a thing. She doesn’t know what to say yet about Mina’s idea so she opted not to say anything and then leaned down near Mina’s car window to meet her eye level.

But then the next thing Jeongyeon knew, Mina’s lips landed her on her cheeks.

“See you on monday, Jeongyeon.”

\----

**_[2003]_ **

_ Jamie is holding herself back from smiling. Jeongyeon flinches everytime Mina whines in pain while Jamie is cleaning her wounds.  _

_ The two kids are so adorable. It always amazes her how these kids cherish each other. _

_ “We’re almost done, Mina. Once I put the bandage on your knees, you can surely run once again.” Jamie said while applying ointment on Mina’s wound. _

_ “I would like to run again and play, but Jeongyeon unnie said we should play a safer game other than running.” Mina said while wiping her wet eyes from crying. _

_ Jaime looks at Jeongyeon and she can see that the kid hesitated at first but then she does the thing that Jamie thought she would do. If Jeongyeon really understand her words regarding her question a while ago, then Jeongyeon will surely say, _

_ “It’s okay, Minari. Let’s play running if that’s what you want. I’ll be right behind you so you have nothing to worry about.” Jeongyeon said. _

_ Mina smiles at her best friends and holds her hand.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this fic's plot inside my head that I think I can update once a week instead of twice a month (of course, it's still up to my school schedule and requirements so I will not going to promise anything).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. :D
> 
> #WeLoveYouJeongyeon


	3. Chapter 3: Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, let’s do that.”

**_[2003]_ **

_ “Are you not curious?” _

_ Mina and Jeongyeon are currently sitting under the orphanage’s tallest and widest tree near the gate while watching a car approaching it.  _

_ Inside that red car is one of their friends who found a new family and on their way to their new house- a home. _

_ Jeongyeon is peeling a tangerine for her and for Mina when the younger one asks her a blurry question. _

_ “Curious about what?” Jeongyeon asked back while giving Mina a peeled tangerine. _

_ When the car passed by across their location, they waved their hands in hope that their friend inside could see them. _

_ The moment that the car disappeared on their sight and the gate closed, Mina sighs and lays her back on the grass. Jeongyeon follows and they watch how the tree’s leaves dance along with the wind. _

_ “What does it feel like to have a family?” _

_ \---- _

**[Present]**

“Minari!” 

Mina lifted her gaze upon hearing that someone calls her by her old nickname.

She smiles the moment she sees Jeongyeon approaching her. She calls her by her nickname once again and she immediately felt that her cheeks were getting warm because she noticed that people around her were looking at them curiously.

They are actually giving her a few glances the moment she parked her car, went out from it and waited for Jeongyeon in front of the green gate (which was specified in the text message that Jeongyeon sent her), but the attention intensifies the moment Jeongyeon calls her by her nickname.

People around them raised their eyebrows and exchanged whispers.

“Good morning!” 

Mina flinched and held onto her chest when Jeongyeon jumped in front of her. She didn’t notice that her friend arrived on her spot. Jeongyeon’s cologne invaded her senses that made her shiver.

Jeongyeon is wearing a plain white shirt, faded jeans, her school ID and a backpack. Her cheeks are red and her chest is moving up and down softly as a result of running towards Mina. 

She has this lopsided smile on her lips and the younger can’t help but to chuckle because Jeongyeon seems so excited to see her. Mina thought that It feels so nice to think that someone is actually excited to see her.

“Good morning..” Mina replied and gave her a smile.

Jeongyeon giggles like a kid after that. It feels so nice to be in front of Mina and to be able to see her again. She can’t point out which part of it makes her feel delighted but ever since she found Mina, her heart can’t just shut up about it.

Dahyun even wondered and was suspicious, especially when she told her what happened during their first meeting. Her sister told her that she’s being too comfortable with Mina and that she should at least be careful because they didn’t know the adult Mina yet.

But Jeongyeon is so sure that Mina is as good a person as she was 19 years ago. She can’t believe the fact that Mina is a newly announced CEO of a very big company yet she paid time to meet her on the very first Saturday when she received her letter. Maybe that is one of the reasons why she is happy. Because Mina seems to be as happy and as excited as she.

And that they both valued their time they spent together in the orphanage.

“Why?” Mina asked her curiously. She noticed that there’s a string of hair on Jeongyeon’s shoulder so she picked it up and removed it from the older girl.

“Anyway, are your parents still at home? I just want to greet them so they'll be aware of who you are with.” Mina added.

Jeongyeon just shook her head to answer her second question then proceeded to answer her first question.

“Nothing. I just can’t believe that I really found you.”

Mina stares at Jeongyeon’s face as if she’s searching for something then she opens the car’s door for Jeongyeon. The older one thought that the car smells like Mina and it makes her calm for someone who’s riding a car for the first time.

Seatbelts are all good and Mina was about to start the engine when she remembers something.

“I remember that you have a sister, where is she? She’s the one who answered my call when I dialled your number last Saturday.”

“Dahyun doesn't have a class every Monday,”

Mina started the car’s engine and maneuvered her car off from the slim road of Jeongyeon’s neighborhood. She had to concentrate to get the car on the highway so Jeongyeon let her before she continued.

“And it’s not my number, it’s Dahyun’s.”

“Oh, so I am texting Dahyun’s number all this time?”

Jeongyeon looks on Mina’s side while Mina’s eyes are on the road.

“You’re texting her?”

“I thought that it’s your number so I sent a few messages last week and after our first meeting,” Mina laughed when she recalls Dahyun’s response when she answered her call.

“No wonder that I never received a reply and she said that I’m a prankster when she answered my call.” 

Jeongyeon groaned out of embarrassment and pout.

She knows what Dahyun is like when she’s annoyed and she knows that Dahyun is not yet comfortable about Mina’s sudden appearance in her life, so she can’t imagine what she could’ve said to Mina during that call.

“I apologize. I should've given you a heads up that it’s not my number. Dahyun just doesn't have any idea that you would actually respond to my letter so she’s not expecting your messages.”

Mina glanced at Jeongyeon so quick, but enough for her to see her embarrassed expression towards her.  _ ‘What’s with the pout. OMG she’s so cute?!’  _ Mina thought.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I was just wondering why you didn’t put your own number instead. Is your phone broken?”

Mina had to give a quick glance to Jeongyeon once again because of her silence after her question. She found Jeongyeon looking outside her car’s window.

“Yes, it’s broken. I will just buy a new one once there’s a chance.” Jeongyeon replied.

“What do you mean by chance? Are you that busy?”

There’s another silence and Mina had to turn her car right to enter another road.

“I mean, I’ll buy a new phone once my budget cooperates.”

Mina noticed the change in Jeongyeon’s voice. She almost whispers her words and she hasn't given Mina a look ever since she asked her about her phone. So she checks her through the rear mirror and she sees this weird thing in her eyes.

Jeongyeon is still staring outside the car’s window and it seems like her mind is travelling somewhere else. 

“Jeongyeon?”

That seems to interrupt Jeongyeon’s thoughts. She looks at Mina’s side and smiles at her.

“This the part where you offer to buy me a new phone, isn’t it?”

The question shocked Mina and made her snap her head towards her childhood friend. Her heart is beating so fast in a negative way. 

Growing up in a wealthy family gave her an opportunity to meet different kinds of people. Mina met a lot of people along the way and most of them just wanted to be close to her just because of the luxurious things she can offer.

She never thought something like time about Jeongyeon because her heart tells her that she’s the same person she adores back in the orphanage. So hearing those kinds of words from someone she trusts so fast made Mina’s heart race. She almost thought negatively towards Jeongyeon if only she didn’t see her wide teasing smile towards her.

_ ‘Of course, Jeongyeon is just kidding. She’s different.’ _ Mina scolds herself before she smiles back at Jeongyeon.

“Do you want me to buy you a phone?” Mina joked back that made Jeongyeon laugh. Mina swears it’s adorable, she opens her mouth when she laughs.

“Nah, I don’t think that I need a phone that much. Most of my important contacts are in Dahyun’s phone already so I think buying a new phone can wait.” Jeongyeon added.

They arrived in front of the university’s gate. A part of Mina and Jeongyeon is disappointed that they have to cut their time together this soon again, but the good thing is that they have every incoming morning to catch up and see each other. 

Mina is carefully parking her car when Jeongyeon speaks,

“And I can’t accept a brand new phone or any gifts from you, Ms. CEO. The last thing I want to happen or implied in that pretty head of yours is that I reached out to you just because of your wealth.” Jeongyeon said. Mina turned off the engine and turned to Jeongyeon. The latter is still smiling at her.

Mina got startled when Jeongyeon suddenly pulled her for a hug.

“My intention is far from that. When I saw one of your interviews on a convenience store’s television, all I wanted to do is to see you and ask you if you’re doing well. I’m not expecting that you would actually want to see me more than once so I want this friendship to be as genuine as possible.” Jeongyeon whispers while hugging her. Mina returns the hug. 

She wished she could return the warmth that Jeongyeon brings in so she caressed her back.

“Noted. Thanks for calling me pretty.”

Jeongyeon laughs and Mina took a note to always make her laugh. The sound of her laugh is so contagious and Mina can’t remember if someone can make her smile by just listening to their laughs.

Jeongyeon breaks from the hug first, but she’s holding Mina’s shoulder still, staring the way she always stares towards Mina.

“I said, ‘pretty head of yours’, but okay. I can’t argue because you are indeed pretty in your office’s suit.” Jeongyeon said before removing the seat belt from her.

Mina cleared her throat and was thankful that Jeongyeon didn’t stare further or else she would have witnessed how her face turns red because of her friend’s compliment.

Mina would like to walk Jeongyeon to her class but the latter insists that it’s not necessary and that she should go ahead to her office or she will be late. The older one told her that she should be punctual even though she's the CEO already. Jeongyeon basically scolds her before she gets off her car and Mina remembers that Jeongyeon always scolds her too in the past. 

It made Mina smile and she wonders how many times she smiled that morning.

“Take care!” Jeongyeon said and waved her hands.

Jeongyeon smiled at her once more before turning her back but Mina thought of something. She lowers her car’s window and shouts Jeongyeon’s name not minding the other students who gave her a questioning look.

“Jeongyeon!”

Jeongyeon stops and looks back at her.

“You still talk in pout!” Mina shouts while laughing. She closed her car window right away and started her car.

“Silly!” she heard Jeongyeon shouts back.

\----

The next day, Mina appeared in front of Jeongyeon’s house earlier than the first day. She wanted to knock on the gate but she was so afraid about the possibility of meeting Jeongyeon’s parents so she settled on waiting outside her car.

Not long after, the gate opened and Mina saw a pale girl come out from it. She stops on her track for a while when she sees Mina. The pale girl made eye contact with Mina and the latter tried her best to not to be intimidated by the way the girl stared at her. It’s as if the girl can read her mind and is trying to get into her inner thoughts.

The pale girl walks towards Mina and stands in front of her, still staring at the CEO.

“You must be Dahyun.” Mina said and offered her right hand for a shake.

Her act of politeness was ignored. The girl crossed her arms on her own chest while checking Mina from her head to toes.

“So you researched huh? How much of our family background are you aware of?” Dahyun said while looking suspiciously on Mina.

Mina’sa right eyebrow raised but she calms herself and reminds herself that Dahyun is Jeongyeon’s sister.

“Uhm, no? You told me your name over the phone and Jeongyeon mentioned your name also.”

“Is that so?” Dahyun sounds like she is not convinced.

“Yes.”

Mina got startled when Dahyun suddenly rushed near her and whispered.

“Let me tell you this, Mina-ssi. I have 1k followers in each of my social media accounts. One wrong move around my sister and I’ll expose your true colors on social media--” a slipper landed on Dahyun’s head out of nowhere.

“KIM DAHYUN!”

With her confused look, Mina’s eyes followed Dahyun when she hid behind her. Jeongyeon’s figure walks towards them with an angry expression. Mina’s mind took time to process what’s happening until Jeongyeon grabs Dahyun’s ears and scolds her.

“Ouch! Unnie!” Dahyun whines.

“I heard you, kiddo! Are you really threatening my friend?”

Jeongyeon pulled Dahyun from Mina’s back while the latter just watched the two siblings with amusement. The two exchange arguments on how Dahyun should stop acting like a police investigating Mina and on how Jeongyeon should stop pulling Dahyun’s ear because it might fall off in no time. 

Mina noticed that they are getting attention already. She wanted to stop the two but she didn't know how to do it. 

“It’s just a fair warning, unnie! If she’s a nice person then there’s nothing to worry about!” Dahyun’s face is red now because of the embarrassment while he’s holding onto Jeongyeon’s hand on her ear.

Jeongyeon sighs and brushes her hair upwards. Mina gasped and earned an unnoticed glare from Dahyun. Her friend is so damn gorgeous when she did that and Mina felt bad because it’s not the right time to be flustered.

“Give me a minute with my sister.” Jeongyeon told her and gave her a small smile then pulled her sister inside their house.

After a minute or so, the siblings came back. The atmosphere is silent, Dahyun is holding her ear, and Jeongyeon has this apologetic smile on her face but they seem to have solved their argument already.

“I’m sorry.” Dahyun said without looking at her.

That’s how their first ride with Dahyun went. It was awkward because Dahyun is just silently sitting on the back while Jeongyeon and Mina are laughing and exchanging stories about their lives.

Mina tried to include her in the conversation but the youngest just gave her a nod or a one liner sentence whenever she tried. 

Mina told herself to let Dahyun take her time to trust her. What’s more important is that her mornings are better because of Jeongyeon.

\----

Two weeks had passed.

Being a young CEO takes a lot of Mina’s time even before she’s still in ‘training’ to become one. There’s a lot to do to make everything perfect in her family’s eyes to the point that she barely had friends. She basically doesn't have a social life and she’s glad that there’s something she’s looking forward to every morning aside from another bunch of paperwork to sign and meetings. 

On top of that, Jeongyeon is not just a companion every morning. What she likes about the woman is that she cares. She always asks how her previous day went and she’s listening to her rants and can make her smile after. She even gave her hand massage when she told her that her hands went numb after signing bulks of papers. 

And Mina’s favorite part is whenever Jeongyeon is giving her an assuring smile and warm hug.

Right now, Mina is currently waiting outside of Jeongyeon’s house. The older one never asked her to come inside their house for some reason. Waiting for Jeongyeon is not a big deal anyway so Mina doesn’t mind.

Dahyun went out of the house first as usual. Two weeks and Mina can’t get into Dahyun’s wall yet. She tried everything she could think of to be close to the youngest but Dahyun resists. It made her think that there’s a big reason why Dahyun is so distant.

Mina never stops making small talks though.

“How’s your breakfast?” she asked.

As usual, Dahyun didn’t even glance at her and just shrugged her shoulders.

“Good.”

Mina nods her head.

“Okay.”

It’s where their conversation usually ends but Mina asked another question this time.

“I haven’t seen your parents. Do they leave the house too early?” Mina asked and looked at the girl standing beside her.

Mina saw Dahyun’s jaw tightened. Worries flow inside her because she figured that she asked a wrong question.

“It’s just the two of us.” It was Jeongyeon who answered the question.

The usual smile that Jeongyeon wears and gives her every morning is not there. There’s no expression on both of the siblings' faces that Mina can check to weigh the situation. So she just nodded her head to answer.

“I’m not joining the ride, thanks.” Dahyun said. The girl walks away without glancing back.

Mina panics inside because she felt that she did something wrong. Jeongyeon is unusually silent too.

“Will she be okay?” Mina asked worriedly.

She saw the Jeongyeon gulped and let out a huge sigh before forcing a smile on her lips. She holds Mina’s hand to assure her that everything is fine.

“She will be.” Jeongyeon said gently and led her inside her car.

Once they settled, Mina apologetically speaks once again,

“I’m sorry if I asked a very sensitive question.”

“It’s okay.” Jeongyeon replied softly.

Mina then started the engine and drove her car. They are very silent, far from their  friskily usual morning where they exchange a few stories or share their random thoughts. This morning ride is so silent but Mina understands that it is what Jeongyeon needs at the moment.

“They left us.”

Mina hitched her breath when Jeongyeon decided to speak. She doesn't expect it and the pain in Jeongyeon’s voice hurt her own heart as well. So Mina holds Jeongyeon's hands when they are in the red light.

“Jeongyeon, you don’t have to share it if you’re not comfortable..” Mina said softly. Jeongyeon shakes her head to let her know that it’s okay so Mina held her shoulder and pressed on it to encourage her.

“They are Dahyun’s biological parents so it hurts her more than it hurts me.” Jeongyeon started.

Mina nodded her head.

“She was 10 and I was 12 years old. None of the relatives wanted to take us in for some reasons. There were few help came but they eventually left us in the end. I understand their reason and I’ll be forever grateful for their help.” Jeongyeon paused for a while. Mina gave her bottled water before she drove again.

“Dahyun cried every night for over a year until she suddenly just stopped crying about it.” Jeongyeon sighs. Mina decided to drive using her one hand. It’s still early so she chooses to drive slowly using her one hand so she can hold Jeongyeon’s hand on the other. 

“So I hope you understand Dahyun’s behaviour. It was hard for us and for her to open up and welcome someone in our lives. It was hard to be attached and get hurt in the end.”

Mina glanced at Jeongyeon and gave her the most understanding smile and nod that she can offer. Jeongyeon smiles back and holds onto her hand tighter.

That was the most silent ride they had, but it is the longest time they hold onto each other’s hands.

\---

“What does she tell you?”

The next day, Dahyun is in front of the gate already when Mina arrives. It’s not look like she’s waiting for her sister but she’s waiting for Mina instead. And Mina is right. Dahyun has something to say.

“About what?”

Dahyun shrugs her shoulders.

“About our lives.”

Mina was about to answer when they heard a noise from the other side of the gate. Jeongyeon is about to come out.

“I’ll skip my first class today. Let’s talk once Jeongyeon unnie went to her class. I hope it does not take a lot of your time.” Dahyun suddenly said.

Mina furrows her eyebrow but nods her head eventually.

“I’m not joining the ride. I’ll wait for you at the park.” Dahyun added before she walked away.

So after the ride with Jeongyeon to her university, Mina risked the remaining 15 minutes of her available time that morning before she went to the office. She thought that 15 minutes is enough for her and Dahyun.

After parking her car, she walks in the park and finds Dahyun sitting on one of the benches near a big tree. It is located on the farthest part of the park when it is not that noticeable. She walks towards Dahyun and silently sits beside her.

“This is where I always found Jeongyeon unnie crying whenever she can’t handle her emotions anymore.” Dahyun started.

The word crying and Jeongyeon’s name in one sentence doesn’t feel good. Mina would like to ask a question but she decided to let Dahyun continue.

“I know what exactly she told you. I believe that this information you were about to hear was purposely left out by my sister when she told you about our story and I believe that I should respect her decision, but I have to know if my sister is befriending a person who won’t turn her back on her..” Dahyun added. 

As if on cue, they both look at each other. There's eagerness in both of their eyes. It was Dahyun who broke from the staring contest first.

“I’m listening..” Mina encourages Dahyun.

“It’s true. Everything she told you was all true. She just left the part where our parents left us with a huge amount of debt under our names. No relatives wanted to take us in.”

That shocked Mina. She felt that her hands were getting cold. She opens her mouth but there’s no word coming out.

“At a very young age, Jeongyeon unnie stopped coming to school and started working for us. She worked as a dishwasher and accepted a very unjustifiable amount of payment a day along with free food for the both of us.” Dahyun’s voice cracked but she managed to compose herself and continue.

“I was so ashamed. It was my biological family who turned their backs from us.” Dahyun added.

“Oh my god..” Mina exclaimed. She covers her mouth with her trembling hands.

“Jeongyeon unnie is not blood related but she stayed. She stayed and took the responsibility. She stayed and took care of me. It was hard and I told her that I should stop schooling as well, so that I can help her. But she said that she applied for a full scholarship with an allowance for me. She told me that the school has knowledge that I’m good at playing piano and they need a student who can compete in a piano competition.”

Dahyun’s tears started to fall without her knowing. Her eyes are staring to nowhere while she’s recalling those moments of her life. 

“I don’t want to. But she told me it’s okay. That she’s okay.” Dahyun’s voice cracked again but this time, she did not try to hide it. She was too consumed by the resurfacing pain in her chest that she forgot that she was supposed to act strong in front of Mina.

“She told me that all I have to do is to study very well. And she promised that she will return to studying once she has the situation controlled. But I insist that I should do part-time jobs as well. She said she will only allow me if I work on one of the works she is currently in. And so I did.” Finally, Dahyun decided to wipe her tears on her face.

“Jeongyeon unnie is so good at making everyone around her believe that she’s fine, that she's strong and can handle everything. One smile from her can make you think that she’s doing well and happy. But I found out that she’s always sitting here and crying her heart out whenever she can’t handle everything on her own anymore.” Dahyun sobs and covers her face.

Mina, on the other hand, is still trembling. Every word in Dahyun's story is like a punch in her stomach. She can’t help but wonder if Jeongyeon is experiencing this kind of pain while she’s having a luxurious life. It’s not like it’s her fault, but thinking that a nice person like Jeongyeon had a hard life like that makes her feel bad. Too bad that it pains her as well.

“I witnessed her pain. I witnessed how her friends made her occasionally happy only to turn their backs once they learned that there's a huge debt on our shoulders. They are so afraid to get involved and so afraid that my sister would soon borrow money from them which my sister never did.” Dahyun sobs harder.

Mina questioned herself. Why did she not look for Jeongyeon sooner? She could’ve helped them during their worst time. She could’ve been that friend who stayed.

Dahyun composed herself before turning her attention to the older woman beside her.

“So, Mina-ssi, do you understand- you- you are crying?!”

Dahyun was surprised when she saw the puffy eyes and messed up makeup on Mina’s face due to crying. She can’t understand why Mina cried in the first place.

But to shock the younger further, Mina pulled her for a hug and caressed her head.

“I’m sorry..” Mina whispers and cries harder. She doesn't cry so easily, but Jeongyeon’s smiling face and contagious laughs keeps on popping inside her head while Dahyun is telling their story.

She can’t believe that it was the story behind that smile and she feels sorry about it.

“W-why are you saying sorry? S-stop crying, unnie..” Dahyun startled so much. It was the first time that someone cried after hearing their story. Mina’s tears and hug brought an unfamiliar feeling inside, something that she longed for a long time.

For the first time, she felt empathy and understanding from someone who isn’t her sister.

“I’m sorry about the tears. I just can’t help it.” Mina broke the hug and wiped her tears. She holds Dahyun’s hand who is currently staring at her softly. 

“Dahyun-ah,” Mina said and smiles at Dahyun.

“You did well. You and Jeongyeon did well.” Mina continues.

Dahyun’s eyes started to teary. 

“Unnie..” for the second time in almost a month of meeting Mina, Dahyun calls her Unnie. It makes both of their hearts warm at the moment.

“And no. I’m not like your sister’s previous friends. I have no plan of leaving you and your sister..” Mina assures her.

Dahyun hugs her and cries some more on Mina's shoulder.

“I’m sorry for my rudeness, unnie.”

“It’s okay, Dahyun-ah. I understand.”

They stayed right there while Mina caressed Dahyun’s back until she calmed enough. And when Dahyun broke from the hug and smiled at her, Mina voiced out her thoughts.

“I have three questions though.”

“Ask away, unnie.” Dahyun said, smiling.

“First, where do Jeongyeon stay during lunch?”

\----

“Mina?” 

Jeongyeon blinks her eyes multiple times.

It’s her lunch break and she decided to stay at the coffee shop across the university to eat her lunch and read a book on her usual spot. Most of the shop’s staff are her friends so they always reserve that specific spot for Jeongyeon.

But today, someone was sitting on her spot when she arrived and it was Mina.

Mina smiles at her and stands up, Jeongyeon walks towards her and was about to ask something when she was pulled for a tight hug. The hug is not the same hug they usually share. It’s a kind of hug that Jeongyeon wished she received during the hard times.

“I’m upset I need a hug..” Mina whispers while the hug gets tighter. Jeongyeon felt a strange atmosphere around Mina. In the span of a short time, Jeongyeon figures when to ask questions and when to let Mina do things on her way. So instead of asking why, Jeongyeon hugs her arms around Mina’s waist and hugs the CEO as tight as she could.

They spent more than a minute hugging each other, not minding the people around them when Mina decided to break the silence.

“Jeongyeon,” 

“Hmm?” Jeongyeon replied. 

“I just want you to know that I’m your friend. Like a real friend.”

“I know.”

Mina breaks from the hug and stares at Jeongyeon’s eyes.

“So you can hug me whenever you need a hug, okay? From now on, let’s hug each other whenever we need one.” Mina said and gave her sweetest gummy smile at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon’s eyes sparkled after that.

“Okay, let’s do that.”

\----

**_[2003]_ **

_ “I have an idea!”  _

_ Jeongyeon sat after minutes of staring silently on the tree and giving few glances on her friend beside her. _

_ Mina looked at her curiously. Jeongyeon is grinning so wide at her so she must have thought about a new game that they can play or an interesting thought that she would like to share. _

_ “When we grow up,” _

_ Jeongyeon stands on her feet and places her both hands on her own waist. She lifted her chin proudly. _

_ “Let’s be a family.” Jeongyeon declared without fully understanding how complex the word  _ **_‘family’_ ** _ is, it’s a completely innocent idea out of the intention of answering her bestfriend’s question. _

_ Mina sat and crossed her legs together while looking at Jeongyeon. Her innocent eyes sparkled upon hearing Jeongyeon’s innocent thoughts. _

_ “Okay, let’s do that.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just to give you a heads up, this is not edited yet. HAHAHAHAHAHAH. I'm sorry.. I hope you'll like this chapter though and I hope that my grammar is not confusing so far. If you would like to share your thoughts about this chapter, you can leave a comment or you can send me a direct message on twitter. My username is @bluishblue21.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day! :D


	4. Chapter 4 :  Shifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s not sure if it is because of the crescent moon above them or Jeongyeon’s reflection in Mina’s eyes, but she surely noticed that the two of them are kind of different tonight.

**_[2003]_ **

_ The orphanage where Mina and Jeongyeon are staying have a primary school beside it. It caters the education of the kids staying at the orphanage, and the kids from the nearest towns. _

_ Jamie and some volunteers are the ones who attend about the kids’ education and other needs related to that. They monitor the kids' learnings and help them to adjust and improve on the subjects where they are having difficulties. _

_ Jamie is currently talking to the kid who had problems with math. The result of the latest exam arrived and the kid got a better score from the last time. She would like to discuss it to the kid and give her encouragement and praise for doing well. _

_ “Wow, Naeun you did well! You study hard this time, don’t you?” Jamie gave the girl a high five which earns giggles from the girl. _

_ “Jeongyeon unnie taught me. She helped me with the lessons.” Naeun told her. _

_ That made Jamie confused. _

_ Because according to the records, Jeongyeon’s current scores on math subjects is worse than Naeun’s. _

_ “Are you sure, Naeun?” Jamie asked Naeun carefully. _

_ “Yes, Jamie Unnie.” _

_ \----- _

It was an exhausting day for Mina.

Aside from the bulk of papers she read and signed for this day, she also had a total of 5 meetings that lasted for about an hour or two each.

It’s been months since she became CEO and she was trained for this kind of responsibility, but sometimes, she can’t help but to get overwhelmed.

She’s not complaining though. She loves what she is doing because it is for the business which her family, especially her grandfather, truly treasured. She promised to take care of it to show how much she is grateful that her grandfather looked for her.

According to her grandfather, her parents had her at a very young age. They elope at the age of 18 and 19 years old. They are so afraid, confused and having a hard time when Mina arrived in their lives so they chose to drop her in an orphanage secretly. 

In their young minds, Mina will be taken care of better if she is there.

Her existence was discovered later after her parents declared missing due to a strong typhoon and flood happened in the town where they are residing. Few belongings were recovered from her parents’ house.

Her parents wrote a diary where they confessed about having a baby and leaving it in an orphanage. It was also written in the diary that they had thoughts of getting her out of the orphanage once they are financially stable.

When Mina learned about the story of how she ended up in an orphanage, she thought that her parents’ actions are reckless and irresponsible. But she stopped being so sad and angry about it a long time ago. 

Her parents are young and inlove and no matter how much she thinks that their life decisions are wrong, what is done is done. She read her parents diary and she knew that her parents loved her. They just can’t keep her because of their financial situation. She wished she met them to understand them more.

Her grandfather told her too that he is also at fault. He said that he is too strict and too controlling around her dad so maybe that’s the reason why they elope and did the things they’ve done instead of asking for help.

Mina’s aunt told her that her grandfather changed after what happened to her parents and when Mina came. He has become more responsible, open and caring about his family’s needs. Mina can testify on that. Her grandfather was nothing but a good grandfather to her. He never forced anything of his decisions on her and he accepted her for who she is.

Yes. Her grandfather is aware of her preference and he’s okay with it.

“Who are you hanging out with every morning?”

Mina’s thoughts were interrupted when she entered their house. She saw her aunt Jihye sitting on the couch while holding a glass of red wine.

Mina is aware that her aunt just discovered her mornings with Jeongyeon. She said that Mina is her favorite so she can be protective sometimes. She must be so curious on why Mina is leaving the house earlier than usual.

“Just my friend, Auntie.” Mina said after she pecked on her aunt’s cheek. She sat beside her aunt and stretched her own arms.

“Can’t sleep?” Mina asked while looking at the glass on her aunt’s hand.

Her aunt shakes her head slowly and then looks at her worriedly. 

“Is not Director Im’s daughter, right?”

Mina hitched her breath when she heard the question. There’s a familiar smile passed by in her mind which she immediately dismissed. She’s too tired to handle emotions so she tried her best to ignore the image in her mind.

“No, it’s not Nayeon.” 

Nayeon.

Mina’s ex-girlfriend.

They met during the time that she’s trying to prove her ability and skills to handle their family business. Nayeon happens to be a daughter of one of the company directors. It was around 2-3 meetings with Nayeon when Nayeon asked her out.

They clicked and dated for a year until the director discovered their relationship.

Board of directors don’t really care if she dates a girl. They don’t care about her preference as long as she handles the business very well, but dating one of their daughters is a different story.

Mina is just starting and can’t afford the chaos while Nayeon is not brave enough either. So she and Nayeon had a mutual decision to stop their relationship for the benefit of the majority.

“Anyone but Nayeon, dear.” her aunt reminds her.

Mina nods her head and stands up,

“I know. I’ll go to sleep now, auntie.” she whispers. 

They exchange good nights before Mina goes to her room.

And while Mina stares at her room’s ceiling, she realized that thinking about Nayeon is still painful, but not as painful as before. 

She wondered why. 

\---

“Mina unnie texted me.”

Dahyun said while she and Jeongyeon were eating their breakfast. Jeongyeon stops and stares at her, waiting for her to continue.

“She said she can’t go here for the meantime.” Dahyun added.

Jeongyeon is aware that the mornings with Mina are just temporary. The chaotic ride, the deep conversations, the exchange of lame jokes, the conversation about games on Mina’s phone, the sharing of how their day went, and even the comfortable silence whenever they are together-are all temporary.

The setup was initially there because they wanted to catch up with each other’s lives. So now that they talked about all the things that Jeongyeon can think of, it’s not surprising that Mina stops on fetching her every morning.

She understands but at the same time, she can’t help but to be sad.

Mina is a busy person.  _ When will I be able to see her again? _

Jeongyeon doesn't understand why, but she feels like missing Mina already.

And also, Jeongyeon doesn’t understand why Dahyun is giggling on her phone right now.

“What’s so funny?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that, Mina unnie explained everything so detailed. Look,”

Dahyun gives her the phone to read Mina’s message.

**Mina unnie <3** 5:35am

Good morning, Dahyun-ah! I’m sorry, but please tell Jeongyeon that I can’t go there for the meantime. Our company is preparing for a big event for next month and my presence is really needed during preparation. Let her know that I’ll see her once I finish my tasks. Take care. :D

**Mina unnie <3** 5:36am

Tell her I’ll miss her.

**Mina unnie <3** 5:37am

Oh, and of course, you as well, Dahyun-ah.

Jeongyeon cleared her throat after reading the messages. She silently gives the phone back to her sister and holds herself from smiling.

“And the funny part..?” the older asked.

Dahyun shrugs her shoulders and eyed her sister. It’s not so long when she notices something about her sister and Mina but she doesn’t want to assume anything.

“It sounds like a girlfriend-kind-of-thing to do for me.” Dahyun commented.

Jeongyeon, who’s currently drinking water, chokes. Her sister gives her a towel to wipe her mouth while chuckling.

“Dahyun!” she exclaimed and fans herself. It was a harmless message but Dahyun is inserting thoughts in her!

_ No, it can’t be happening. _ She’s not blushing! Mina is her best friend!

“Oh, blushing e?” Dahyun teases. Jeongyeon throws the towel back to Dahyun while the latter dodged.

“I’m not! And don’t you dare joke that kind of thing in front of Mina, okay?” Jeongyeon hiss. She rolled her eyes from her sister and went back to eating.

“I don’t want her to be aloof around me.” Jeongyeon added. Thoughts running inside her head but she doesn’t want to entertain any of it.

“I’m just saying, unnie. Relax..” Dahyun said, still chuckling.

But Dahyun is not yet done,

“So, you like her?”

“Kim Dahyun!”

\----

“Unnies!”

It’s Chaeyoung. Dahyun’s best friend.

She runs towards Jeongyeon and Dahyun when they arrive at their school premises. She gives both of the women a hug and roams her eyes behind Jeongyeon and Dahyun.

“You’re looking for something?” Dahyun asked her friend curiously.

Chaeyoung turns her attention to Jeongyeon.

“Where’s your new girlfriend, Jeongyeon unnie?” she asked curiously.

Jeongyeon jaw drops when she heard Chaeyoung’s question.

“My what?”

Chaeyoung furrows her brows and pouts at Jeongyeon as if the older did something bad.

“Your girlfriend? The one with the car who always drops you and Dahyun here?”

Dahyun burst into laughter when Jeongyeon’s eyes went wide and her face turned red. It’s not a secret that Jeongyeon is into girls to the people around her. Chaeyoung must have thought that Mina was Jeongyeon's new girlfriend.

“Oh my god, no. She's not my girlfriend, Chaeyoung. She's a friend. She’s been my best friend since childhood.” Jeongyeon explained with no breather. She even waves her hands back and forth to deny Chaeyoung’s assumptions.

“Eh?” Chaeyoung tilts her head in confusion.

Jeongyeon is still in panic to explain everything so she glances at her sister to ask for some help. But Dahyun just smirks at her.

“Told ‘ya.”

Dahyun is no help so Jeongyeon just decides to change the topic so she turns her back and starts to walk.

“You know what? Let’s go. We still have classes.” Jeongyeon said.

The best friends follow her from behind. She can hear them exchanging whispers which she chose to ignore.

“They actually look good together.” Chaeyoung whispers.

“I agree.” Dahyun replied.

\----

It’s tiring.

Three days into the preparation of the company’s upcoming event and Mina can feel the tiredness already. It’s bad when she’s tired because it’s so easy for her to be annoyed even about simple things.

Today, she raised her voice twice already. She decides to rest for a while in her office.

And then suddenly, she remembers one of the conversations she had with Jeongyeon.

_ “I find almost everything around me annoying when I’m tired.” Mina shares while driving. _

_ “I feel bad for being rude or being short-tempered in general, but when I’m tired, I just don’t know how to handle everything without snapping.” Mina added. _

_ Mina flinched when Jeongyeon suddenly held onto her arm and gave her an understanding smile through her car’s rear mirror. _

_ “I’m not an expert but maybe you can try closing your eyes while breathing slowly next time. It helps and it works for me.” Jeongyeon said softly. _

_ “Or if it’s too much already, try to consult an actual expert before it consumes you. I will accompany you, I promise.” Jeongyeon added. _

_ Mina nods her head and smiles at Jeongyeon.  _

_ Jeongyeon smiles back at her. And damn that smile. She’s pretty. Jeongyeon is very pretty and Mina has to remind herself that she’s her best friend. _

_ Her heart is not allowed to beat faster than normal. _

_ “Don’t forget to get some rest, Minari. Don’t force yourself too much.” _

With that, Mina closes her eyes and breathes slowly. She did that for minutes and she’s surprisingly calm right after.

She opened her eyes with a smile on her lips.  _ I miss her. I miss Jeongyeon. _

With Jeongyeon’s smile on her mind, Mina dials her secretary.

“Can you forward my whole schedule for this month in my email?” she said. She had to know when is the soonest date she can see Jeongyeon.

\----

One week.

One week of not seeing Jeongyeon.

And one week of tiring and packed schedule for Mina.

She’s tired and was about to sleep when she remembers that her phone needs some recharging. She plugs her phone and pressed the power button before closing her eyes.

Suddenly, her phone is bombarded by messages. She thought that it’s about work at this hour but good thing it’s not.

**Unknown number** 7:02pm

Hi!

**Unknown number** 7:02pm

This is Jeongyeon btw.

**Unknown number** 7:02pm

Pls save my number hehehehe

**Unknown number** 7:05pm

How’s work?

**Unknown number** 7:07pm

Anyway, i got this phone from Dubu.

**Unknown number** 7:07pm

Dubu is Dahyun btw. It’s her nickname. I’ll tell you the story behind her nickname soon!

**Unknown number** 7:08pm

She got a new phone so she gave me her old one.

**Unknown number** 9:41pm

Don’t skip meals, ok?

**Unknown number** 10:07pm

Good night!:)

Mina smiles in excitement knowing that Jeongyeon has a phone already. It means that she can communicate to her once in a while while working. It also means that incoming days will be alot better. 

**Minari :D** 1:55am

Good night, Jeongyeon.

**Minari :D** 2:25am

I miss you.

Mina saved Jeongyeon’s number as ‘ **Jeongyeonnie :D’,** before she closes her eyes and sleeps.

\---

**[2 unread messages]**

**Minari :D** 1:55am

Good night, Jeongyeon.

**Minari :D** 2:25am

I miss you.

Jeongyeon is currently cooking the morning after when she reads Mina’s messages. She accidentally holds the hot pan where she cooks pancakes.

“What happened?” Dahyun immediately went beside her after she screamed in pain.

Her sister holds her hand and scans it.

“I forgot that the pan is hot?” Jeongyeon replied.

“Aish,” Dahyun glared at her and then left her to get their medicine kit.

When Jeongyeon is sure that Dahyun’s figure is not around anymore, she holds her phone and types a message for Mina.

**Jeongyeonnie :D** 6:18am

I miss you more. >< Good morning!

\----

In the second week of not seeing Mina, Jeongyeon is currently preparing to sleep. Mina is not replying to her messages and it’s either she’s busy, she’s on her way home, or Jeongyeon’s knock knock joke is really lame this time.

Since Jeongyeon got herself a phone, she and Mina are exchanging messages whenever they have time. They are talking about random things but none of them find it boring for some reason.

Dahyun is already sleeping and Jeongyeon just lay on her bed when she received a message from Mina.

**Minari :D** 10:08pm

I’m outside.

Jeongyeon almost fell when she sat straight near the edge of her bed after reading Mina’s message.

She quickly wears her slippers and goes outside of her house.

She found Mina’s car parked in front of their gate, so she walked towards it and knocked on the window near the driver's seat.

“Mi-mina?”

Mina opens the car’s door and gets off from it. She stands in front of Jeongyeon and smiles at her.

“Good evening.” Mina said shyly. Inside her mind, she’s asking herself why she drove her car in Jeongyeon’s address.

Jeongyeon smiles back but her smile fades when she gets a proper look on Mina’s face.

“Hey, are you okay? Want to go inside?” Jeongyeon asked. She noticed the circles under Mina’s eyes and the tiredness written all over her face. She holds onto her arms because the younger one looks like she’s about to collapse.

“I’m just tired.” Mina whispers. Still smiling at Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon groans because of worries and touches Mina’s forehead. She sighs out of relief when Mina’s temperature is normal. 

“Then why are you here? You should go home.” Jeongyeon scolds her. She’s looking at Mina with her furrowed eyebrows.

But Mina just stares at her. Still, smiling.

“Sorry. I’m just worried about you. You look very exhausted..” Jeongyeon added. Jeongyeon caressed Mina’s arms as if it can ease the tiredness she can see on Mina. 

She also took a step closer to Mina just in case the younger girl needs her assistance once her body can’t take it anymore.

They are just inches apart when Mina whispers.

“That’s the point, Jeongyeon..” 

Jeongyeon stops and stares at Mina. She looks into her eyes and for the first time since they met, Jeongyeon can’t explain the surge of feelings inside her.

She’s not sure if it is because of the crescent moon above them or Jeongyeon’s reflection in Mina’s eyes, but she surely noticed that the two of them are kind of different tonight.

“What do you mean?” Jeongyeon whispers back.

Mina smiles and shakes her head. She leaned her head down on Jeongyeon shoulder, pressing her forehead against it.

“I don’t know.” Mina replied.

Jeongyeon caresses her head while the other hand holds onto her shoulder.

“Do you know that I can drive?” Jeongyeon asked.

Mina lifts her head and looks at Jeongyeon curiously.

“Give me your car key.”

Jeongyeon grins and wiggles her eyebrow.

“Are you going to drive me back home?” Mina asks while giving her car key to the older girl. Jeongyeon takes it and guides Mina on the passenger seat.

Mina can’t stop asking where they are going. She didn’t drive for minutes only for Jeongyeon to bring her back home. She is hoping to spend some time with Jeongyeon so she keeps on bugging her like a kid. 

_ Adorable.  _ Jeongyeon thought.

After securing Mina’s seatbelt, she pinches Mina’s cheeks and smiles at her.

“I just wanna show you something.”

\----

**_[2003]_ **

_ It was Jeongyeon’s turn to talk to Jamie. _

_ When the girl arrives, Jamie has a neutral expression on her face while looking at Jeongyeon. _

_ Jamie never scolds kids for having low exam scores. She believes that the kids need her help more than her scolding. She never shows that she’s mad about low scores or bad academic performance. _

_ So when Jeongyeon didn’t see the familiar calmed face of Jamie, she got nervous and talked as soon as she took her seat. _

_ “I’m sorry about my grades, Jamie unnie.” Jeongyeon said and lowered her head. _

_ Jamie sighed while looking at the Jeongyeon.  _

_ “Be honest with me, Jeongyeon-ah.” Jamie asked softly, she doesn’t want to scare Jeongyeon. _

_ “Are you purposely answering test papers wrong?” Jamie added. _

_ Jeongyeon stops from playing with her fingers on her lap and lifts her gaze to look at Jamie. Her eyes are wide open and shock is written all over her face. _

_ “Naeun told me that you taught her. That means you know the lessons very well so I don’t understand why you got a low score..” Jamie continues while trying to think about the possible thoughts inside Jeongyeon’s head. _

_ “I’m sorry, Jamie unnie.” Jeongyeon whispers. _

_ It’s a confirmation from the kid that stirs the curiosity of Jamie because no matter how much she thought about it, she can’t justify why Jeongyeon is purposely answering her test papers wrong. _

_ “Why are you doing it?” she asked. _

_ Jeongyeon lowers her head and sniffs as if she’s about to cry so Jamie went beside the kid to caress her back and encourage her. _

_ She’s not mad or disappointed. She’s just curious and concerned about the kid. _

_ Because school performance is one of the factors that affects the chance of the kid to get adopted- _

_ Jamie stops and stares at Jeongyeon. She’s starting to realize what’s going on the young Jeongyeon’s mind. _

_ “I don’t want to get adopted yet.” Jeongyeon confessed softly. _

_ That’s it. Her guess is right, but she doesn't understand why. Most of the kids inside the orphanage want to have their own family. _

_ “But why..?” _

_ There’s a minute of silence inside the office while Jamie patiently waits for Jeongyeon’s answer. She keeps on caressing the girl’s back to let her know that it’s okay to share things to her. _

_ Jeongyeon let out a big and long sigh then she looked into Jamie’s eyes. _

_ “Let me stay here, Jamie unnie.” Jeongyeon said, almost pleading. _

_ Jeongyeon holds into Jamie’s arms and continues. _

_ “Just until Mina got adopted first” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unedited fluff update before I dive into school requirements. >.<
> 
> Again, I’m sorry for the errors and wrong grammar. I’m open to constructive criticism so please feel free to leave a comment or send me a DM on twitter: @bluishblue21. Thank you for reading!


End file.
